Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2
}} Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, known as Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO in Japan, is a fighting game released on the PlayStation 2 and on the Wii. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. The Wii version was confirmed as being a launch title in the US for November 19, 2006 in an IGN interview with AtariIGN interview with Atari though some stores in the US started selling the Wii version on November 15, 2006. A V-Jump issue listed January 2007 as the release date for the Japanese version of the Wii release with an additional six characters, and an extra stage. The game was released in Europe on March 30, 2007, but was delayed in Australia until April 5, 2007. Both the European and Australian versions have the extra features of the Japanese Wii version. Its sequel is Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Gameplay There are 129 playable characters in most versions of the game and 135 in the Japanese and PAL Wii versions. All characters featured in the previous game are available in this game as well. Battles can now involve up to ten characters fighting one at a time on the battle-field, with one teammate coming in after the other has been knocked out or when the player wishes to switch to another fighter. This is referring to Free Battle options. Most versions of the game have 16 large arenas (11 of which are taken from the previous Budokai Tenkaichi game). The Japanese and PAL Wii versions have 17 with the inclusion of a new space level, and 9 game modes. The game also features in game transformations, in addition to being able to choose to play in a transformed state from the start. In order to transform, R3 (1 on Wii) and Left/Up/Right must be pressed to select the form wanted. One may also press Down + R3 (Down + 1) to revert to their original state (Only transformations that have shown that they can be undone in the anime can do this). Fusions can be performed in-battle as well, and it is performed the same way as tag teams and transformations except that L2 (Z) has to be pressed. Fusion can only be done in Tag battles and Free battles, and the player must have the suitable character as a Tag partner; for example, base Goku and Vegeta (second form) to form Vegito. If that fused character has a second or third form, R3 + L2 + Up (Z + 1 + Up) or Right can be pressed to transform into that different form. Also, unlike the ''Budokai'' games, the fusions do not end after ki drain, or fatigue, or time limit. A customizer has been made to change the characters. The Dueling Mode features a 'Battle Settings' option, where can be adjusted the dueling time, COM difficulty level, and set the In-Game Transformations on or off during gameplay. Controls The Wii version of the game features a unique control scheme using the system's remote controller. Using the motion sensing controller, players are able to control their fighters by carrying a remote/nunchuk combo and mimicking moves from the series, an example being the Kamehameha or Galick Gun. Players are able to choose whether they wish to use the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, the Wii Classic Controller, or a GameCube controller."Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi 2 Hands-on" at ign.com Modes Dragon Adventure is the main mode of the game. It is similar to the Dragon Universe mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3: the player uses a character around Earth and Namek looking for Dragon Balls, skill capsules and opponents. This mode covers Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, and also includes the movie stories The Tree of Might, Lord Slug, Cooler's Revenge, The Return of Cooler, Super Android 13!, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Bojack Unbound, Broly - Second Coming, Fusion Reborn, and Wrath of the Dragon as well as the TV special stories Bardock - The Father of Goku and The History of Trunks. The outcome of the battles in the mode changes the course of the story. New powers, characters, and "what-if" stories are unlocked in this mode. Another mode, Ultimate Battle Z, uses a system where the player selects a type of battle and progresses up a pillar that is similar to the Mortal Kombat system. Each pillar has a specific theme and condition. By beating a pillar, the player earns a score, items, and more pillars. Playable characters Voice cast Battle Stages *Wasteland *Rocky Area *Namek *Dying Namek *Planet *Mountain Road *Kami's Lookout *Room of Spirit and Time *Kame House *Islands *Glacier *Cell Games Arena *World Tournament Stage *Supreme Kai's World *City (Ruins) *Ruined Earth Reception & Sales Critical reaction has been positive. Numerous reviews praised the game's high fighter count and detailed cel-shaded graphics, as well as the high amount of fan-service to DBZ fans. Some people, however, have taken issue with the game's complex controls. Mark Bozon at IGN said "The sheer speed and complexity of the controls may turn some people off, but the general combat will eventually come down to two buttons, making the game amazingly easy to learn, but nearly impossible to fully master." Many have said that the game is a "DBZ fan's wet dream," with VGRC.net stating "non-DBZ fighting game fans might even want to give it a spin as well." The game received the 'Best Fighting Game of the Year' award from X-Play, which is surprising since most Dragon Ball Z games are rated from mediocre to poor in their ranking system; the only notable exception is Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, which received a four out of five. This game also received a four out of five from X-Play. The game became Namco Bandai's top-selling game of 2006, selling 1.18 million copies worldwide in its first six months.Namco Bandai annual profit up 71 percent, gamespot.com In Japan the game sold 423,000 copies on PS2 by the end of 2006Famitsu 2006 video game sales and 166,000 copies on Wii by the end of 2007.Famitsu 2007 video game sales Trivia *Unlike its predecessor, Budokai Tenkaichi 1, this game refers to Bulla by her correct English name. *While Jeice will say "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!" sometimes before a battle in Budokai Tenkaichi 1, the "wanker" section of the sentence is cut out of this game and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, possibly because the word "wanker" is vulgar slang in the United Kingdom, but the "w" can clearly be heard spoken after he says "Don't play stupid with me!" *During one scene in the What-If saga Beautiful Treachery, the English narrator says "Suddenly, Goku vanished. Krillin had used the Dragon Balls to teleport him back to Earth", but the text box incorrectly says "Right after, Goku disappeared. Actually, Krillin had asked Shenron for Instant Transmission." *In the What-If saga Destined Rivals, Hercule fights 18 just like he does in the final round of the tournament in the anime, except in this What-If story, the tournament proceeds as planned. *This is the first game to include filler characters, such as Pikkon and Garlic Jr. However, both appear in movies, and are placed with the movie characters (though Garlic Jr.'s role in the game is that of the anime). *Full 3D models of Korin, Fortuneteller Baba, Dende, Babidi, and Old Kai appear in the Adventure mode. *Though the names of all the characters are spelled using anime character names on the character selection screen, some text boxes use Vegito's manga name "Vegetto". *On the Wii version, the game case says that you can only play with the Wii Remote and the Nunchuck, or the Classic Controller. In the game, you can play with the Wii Remote and the Nunchuck, the Classic Controller, or the GameCube Controller. *When in tournaments, Supreme Kai's and Kibitoshin's names in the text box appearing just before and after battle read "Shin", the identity the former enters the 25th World Tournament under. *For comical relief, the Dragon Ball GT part of Adventure mode ended with Goku (as an adult) deciding to have lunch and Vegeta mentioning his annoying behavior as if nothing happened. *If Zangya is matched with Android 18, Zangya will say "Your man is kinda cute" to which Android 18 responds by calling Zangya a "skank." This was removed in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, probably because of its vulgarity as well. *If Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks is tagged out in a tag battle, he will say "Peanut-butter jelly time!" as a reference to the popular internet meme. *If Zangya beats Krillin or Master Roshi, she says "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tough like me? Don't cha?" based on the song by the Pussycat Dolls and Busta Rhymes. *When Goku faces Kid Goku, he says Kid Goku looks like him when he was younger, thinking Kid Goku is a completely different person. Kid Goku replies by telling Goku that he looks a lot like him. *Early videos of this game showed health bars identical to those of Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and Goku being able to transform into Super Saiyan 4. However, the health bar was changed and Super Saiyan 4 Goku was made a separate character before the game's release. *In a video showing the beta version, the life bars and the Ki meters looked like those from BT1 (as mentioned above), and it used Budokai OST by Kenji Yamamoto. Also Slug used Piccolo's voice (possibly a placeholder). Link to the video here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcI0nAJjwG0 *For some reason Kazuyuki Sogabe didn't voice Android #13 before his death in this game (just like Kōhei Miyauchi in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden as Master Roshi), the reason of it is unknown (Tenshinhan's VA (Hirotaka Suzuoki) who died earlier, menages to record all his voices) Gallery Scans & screenshots Characters References External links *Official Website *Official Atari Website (Wii Version) *[http://www.ataricommunity.com/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=451 Official Atari US Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 forum] *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 at IGN (Wii version) es:Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Cui is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Great Apes are playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Master Roshi is playable Category:Video games where General Tao is playable Category:Video games where Frieza Soldier is playable Category:Video games where Yajirobe is playable Category:Video games where Garlic Jr. is playable Category:Video games where Pilaf is playable Category:Video games where Pilaf Machine is playable Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations Category:Video games where Emperor Pilaf is playable Category:Video games where Kibito Kai is playable